


Late-Night Cravings

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Soft Boys, husbands!klaine, just them being cute husbands, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: The first night of summer vacation as a married couple, Kurt and Blaine bake brownies at three in the morning.Pure fluff. Sleepy, sweet husbands sharing a craving at an ungodly hour.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Late-Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I’m posting a little bit later than I wanted to, but this week kind of got ahead of me (actually in a good way, so yay)! Here’s a fluffy little fic that was inspired by a few things:
> 
> 1\. My sister’s sleep-talking  
> 2\. My aunt’s sleep-walking  
> 3\. That one time my roommate and I actually made homemade ice cream, not brownies, at two am on a random Friday night. Iconic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt’s slept with Blaine beside him for years now. Gone are the days of being self-conscious about what your body will subconsciously do during sleep — Kurt knows Blaine’s seen it all from him, and Kurt _thinks_ he’s seen it all from his husband.

Firstly, the clinginess. Blaine’s an intense sleep-cuddler, and Kurt’s always found that incredibly endearing. He’s definitely a less physical person than Blaine is in day-to-day life, but experiencing Blaine rolling over in his sleep to grab at him and pull him close is beyond comforting.

Secondly, the heat. When they first moved in together, Kurt knew that they had to put less blankets on their bed than he had at home or by himself. On top of his snuggling, Blaine is an absolute furnace. Kurt appreciates it immensely in the wintertime, but in the summer, the blankets may get kicked down to the bottom of the bed more often than not.

And then there’s the occasional sleep talk. Kurt knows he’s also prone to this behavior, but seeing that he often falls asleep later than Blaine, he’s witnessed his husband speak everything from gibberish to full sentences while being completely asleep. His personal favorite moment was when Blaine mumbled about Sam needing to make him a cheese sandwich. Kurt literally snorted when Blaine sleep-instructed his best friend to _not put ham on it because he just wanted cheese_.

They even had a run-in with sleepwalking. Just under three months into their marriage, Blaine was really stressed about an upcoming exam. He would stay up late studying and then be unable to fall asleep because he was so worried about the test — he apparently felt underprepared and under-studied, which Kurt can attest was not true. It’s more likely that it was the first major exam he had to take at NYU, and he was nervous about his performance.

Thus, Kurt suggested a sleep supplement. Just a small dosage of drugstore melatonin — because while Kurt can run on little sleep and still function decently well, Blaine simply cannot exist if he hasn’t gotten his beauty rest. He only intended for his husband to get some much-needed sleep to relax and regenerate before his exam, but the supplement led to the unexpected side effect of sleepwalking.

Blaine had called it a night early, popping the melatonin and giving Kurt a quick kiss before padding off to bed while Kurt was still doing homework in the living room. Less than two hours later, Kurt’s finally finishing up when he hears the door to their bedroom open and shut, and he looks up to find Blaine shuffling towards the kitchen.

“Blaine?” Kurt had called, and after receiving no response, tried again. “Blaine?”

He watched as Blaine opened the fridge, took out the bag of cooking carrots, and proceeded to cross the kitchen to stick them in the oven.

Kurt scrambled off of the couch, running to make sure his obviously sleepwalking husband did not turn on the oven when he put the carrots inside it, throwing them back in the fridge before following to make sure Blaine returned himself to bed safely.

When Kurt described to Blaine the series events over breakfast the next morning, they both swore off the melatonin in fear of it happening again (and in case he would accidentally turn on the oven in his sleep at some point).

But Kurt never truly could’ve prepared for tonight.

“Mm, Blaine?” Kurt murmurs, feeling the bed shift and the warmth of his husband retreat from next to him. He shivers at the rush of cold from the air conditioning and grasps at the blankets pushed down on the bed, pulling them to his chest. “What time is it?”

“Three am,” Blaine whispers, and that shocks Kurt awake more than the movements of the cold.

“You okay?” Kurt blinks slowly, pushing himself up slightly in bed. “Why’re you up?”

“I’m fine,” Blaine replies, circling to the other side of the bed to cup Kurt’s cheek in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Just go back to sleep.”

“No, no,” Kurt shakes his head, yawning. Normally, he would take Blaine’s word for it and drift off again, but Blaine seems so awake. Most of the other times in which he’s accidentally been awoken by his husband in the middle of the night we’re due to him shuffling half-asleep to the bathroom or to the kitchen to get water. 

And the other few times, Kurt’s found Blaine deep in thought, unable to sleep because his mind won’t turn off. In those instances, Kurt wraps himself in a blanket and sits with Blaine, acting as a listening ear or comforting arms. He never leaves Blaine alone in the early hours of morning when those nights occur.

“Kurt, it’s really okay,” Blaine chuckles softly, hands on Kurt’s shoulders to gently stop him from getting up. “I’m just hungry. Getting food.”

“Mm, what food?” Kurt’s much more awake now, and his stomach also makes that known at the mention of eating. “I’m coming with you.”

Blaine sighs, reluctantly letting his husband follow him out of the bedroom, hiding his fond smile. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“Oh honey, I already know you’re crazy,” Kurt retorts, yawning as he drops into a chair at their little kitchen table. 

Blaine rolls his eyes, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box. “I’m making brownies.”

“Brownies?” Kurt repeats, and Blaine nods, pressing a few buttons to preheat their oven. “That sounds amazing.”

“I know we’ll have to wait a little, but I woke up craving them,” Blaine explains. “Normally, I’d just go back to sleep, but it’s the first day of summer, and we don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, so —“

“You’re a genius,” Kurt says, crossing the kitchen to wrap his arms around Blaine’s middle, slotting his chin over his shoulder. “This is why I married you.”

“I feel like you say that about a lot of things,” Blaine teases, pouring the brownie mix into a bowl.

Kurt hums. “Your point?”

Blaine turns his head to peck Kurt’s cheek. “Grab me an egg?”

The two husbands mix up the brownie batter in comfortable quiet, working seamlessly together to clean up as they go and get the pan into the oven as soon as possible. When Kurt finally shuts the door to the oven and puts thirty-three minutes on the timer, Blaine grabs his hand and leads him to the couch, bringing him down to lay beside him.

“I don’t want to fall asleep before we can eat them,” Kurt remarks, but cuddles into Blaine’s chest anyway.

“I’ll set an alarm on my phone in case we fall asleep and miss the oven timer.”

In the end, they don’t fall asleep. Instead, they spend the next half hour holding each other and laughing softly through stories of their respective last weeks of school, about how a girl in Rachel and Kurt’s tap class drank an obscene mixture of energy drinks and coffee before her performative final and accidentally did her routine in double-time, and how there was a student on NYU’s campus who was approaching people with the offer of giving them $100 to write his final paper in one night.

“You could’ve done it,” Kurt jokes, and Blaine grins, shaking his head amusedly.

“Academic integrity, Kurt! It’s not worth throwing away my morals for $100,” he insists, burying his face in his husband’s shoulder. 

“If I was in a pinch and needed you to write a paper for me, would you do it?”

Blaine huffs out a laugh against Kurt’s neck. “Kurt.”

“Listen, it’s just a hypothetical question! I just mean like how Ruth Bader Ginsberg basically did all of her husband’s law school work while he had cancer,” Kurt replies. “I’m not actually going to ask you to do my work.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Blaine teases. “But, in all seriousness, if one of us were in a situation like that, we’d figure it out. I would do anything for you.”

Kurt sighs, pulling Blaine closer to him. “I know. I would too.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make our three am brownie excursion so heavy,” he adds softly after a few moments of extended silence. “You okay?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, I am. Just having one of those moments where I’m really grateful we ended up here.”

“I am too,” Kurt agrees, tilting Blaine’s chin up so he can kiss him soundly. “The brownies should be done soon; want to make out until then?”

Blaine smiles, moving with Kurt as they right themselves on the couch, sliding into his lap like he’s done a million times before. “This reminds me of when we’d bake at your house and then kiss on the couch until your dad or Carole got home from work.”

“Or until whatever we were making was done,” Kurt says, leaning in to kiss him once again.

As if on cue, a sharp beeping echoes throughout the dimly-lit apartment, and Blaine hops excitedly off of Kurt’s lap to run to the oven. Kurt laughs as Blaine transfers the pan of brownies immediately to the freezer, grinning proudly as he returns to the couch.

“I’m making the most of the ten minute cool time,” he explains, climbing right back onto his husband’s lap. “Brownies take forever to make.”

Kurt laughs at the pout that graces Blaine’s face. “Well, we’ve come this far. What’s another ten minutes?”

Blessedly, the next ten minutes pass relatively quickly thanks to the content cuddling they resort back to, merely basking in the quiet of a city mostly still asleep, despite it being New York, where the hustle and bustle outside can still be heard if you get close enough to a window. It’s an especially relaxing few minutes, time to breathe after a long semester.

This time, Kurt follows Blaine into the kitchen to retrieve the brownies from the freezer, the pan and its contents still warm. He grabs two forks and immediately hands one to his husband, who cocks an eyebrow and slides to the floor with his back against the counter.

Kurt doesn’t question it, instead joins him on the floor and holds the pan of brownies between them. Wordlessly, they dig into the sweet treat with their forks, sharing smiles as the indulge shamelessly.

“We have so many places to sit and eat,” Blaine laughs a short while later, when they’ve decimated over half the pan together. “Why are we on the floor?”

Kurt shrugs, lifting another bite of brownie to his mouth. “Why not? And if I remember correctly, you’re the one who decided to make yourself at home here anyway.”

“Touché. These are so good,” Blaine groans, and Kurt scoops another piece to hold out to him.

Blaine accepts it happily, dropping his head back against the counter as he chews. “Oh my god. Best idea ever.”

“It’s nearly four in the morning and we’re eating brownies on the floor of our kitchen,” Kurt muses aloud. “Sounds like a successful marriage.”

“Mm, yes, one between two functioning adults,” Blaine quips, grinning.

“Who are celebrating another year of college in the books,” Kurt adds. “We deserve this.”

“To us,” Blaine raises his brownie-laden fork, and Kurt bumps it with his.

“To us. I love you.”

“I love _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support. I really am trying to keep a semi-consistent posting schedule not only to write for you all, but also to give myself some much-needed structure, but this week did get ahead of me! Also, I just found out I got accepted into a second(!) research internship position for the fall, AND my school is re-opening for classes after the summer, so I am very very happy. It’s a good day, y’all.
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and healthy during these difficult times! As usual, I’m always here to talk. Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos you leave on each of my fics; they mean the world to me!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
